Συζήτηση:Animal facts p.49
monachus monachus thumb interesting:As long as Monachus monachus exists in the Greek waters, we can be certain that our seas are among the cleanest and healthiest in the world! strange:They are known to forage, mostly, at depths of 150-230 feet1, but (as a species) have been observed by the NOAA in a submersible at a known feeding ground at a depth of 500m. funny:The Latin name of monk seals Monachus monachus - written Monachus monachus - comes from the word "monk", that monk, because the folds on her neck reminiscent of aspects of the rasa of the monks. worrying:The largest population is found in the Greek waters, estimated around 250 to 300 members. ΜΟm, ΕΤΑΙΡΙΑ ΓΙΑ ΤΗ ΜΕΛΕΤΗ ΚΑΙ ΠΡΟΣΤΑΣΙΑ ΤΗΣ ΜΕΣΟΓΕΙΑΚΗΣ ΦΩΚΙΑΣ Tσακάλι (Canis aureus) intersting:golden jackals hunting alone have a success rate of 16%, while those working in pairs or more have one of 67%. strange:golden jackals can withstand temperatures as low as -25° or even -35°. funny:Tamed jackals have been known to imitate the calls of their human captors. worrying:In Greece, golden jackals are the rarest of the three wild extant canids there, having disappeared from Central and Western Greece Δελφίνι intersting:Common dolphins are among the fastest swimming caetaceans, possibly reaching speeds of over 40 km/h. strange:Dolphins seem to have developed a type of communication, which scientists have been unable to decode. funny: they travel in groups of around 10-50 in number and they often surface, jump and splash together. worrying:Common dolphins face a mixture of threats due to human influence. Θαλάσσια χελώνα (Caretta caretta) Οι θαλάσσιες χελώνες ξεκινούν την ζωή τους ως έμβρυα σε αυγά που εναποθέτουν οι θηλυκές χελώνες σε αμμώδεις παραλίες. Η θερμοκρασία, καθορίζει το φύλο των νεοσσών στην κάθε φωλιά. Η Caretta caretta, ένα από τα επτά είδη θαλάσσιων χελωνών που υπάρχουν στον πλανήτη, ζει περίπου 80 χρόνια και τρέφεται κυρίως με θαλάσσια φυτά και ασπόνδυλα –έχει μάλιστα ιδιαίτερη προτίμησή στις τσούχτρες. Ζει στη θάλασσα αλλά έχει πνεύμονες με αποτέλεσμα να βγαίνει συχνά στην επιφάνεια της θάλασσας για να αναπνεύσει και στις αμμώδεις παραλίες όπου γεννήθηκε η ίδια για να γεννήσει. Εκεί ολοκληρώνεται ο βιολογικός της κύκλος με την ωοτοκία, την εκκόλαψη, και την είσοδο των νεοσσών στη θάλασσα. Η αναπαραγωγή περίοδος ξεκινά νωρίς την άνοιξη στη θάλασσα. Στη συνέχεια την κάθε περίοδο ωοτοκίας οι θηλυκές γεννούν τρεις με τέσσερις φορές, τις βραδινές ώρες . Προτιμούν τις αμμώδεις παραλίες με ήπιες κλίσεις και χωρίς εμπόδια, όπου η άμμος έχει τα κατάλληλα χαρακτηριστικά, τη σωστή θερμοκρασία και υγρασία στοιχεία απαραίτητα στοιχεία για την επώαση. Αφού η χελώνα βρει το κατάλληλο σημείο φτιάχνει τη φωλιά της με τα πίσω πτερύγια. Πρόκειται για έναν λάκκο 60 εκατοστών στον οποίο γεννά περίπου 120 αυγά άσπρα, μικρά και στρογγυλά. Μοιάζουν με μπαλάκια του πινγκ πονγκ και περιβάλλονται από μία ρευστή αντισηπτική ουσία που τα προστατεύει. Η εκκόλαψη τους διαρκεί περίπου δύο μήνες. Κατά τη διάρκεια των καλοκαιρινών μηνών του Ιουλίου και του Αυγούστου περίπου το 70% των αυγών θα εκκολαφθεί. Οι νεοσσοί είναι μαύρου χρώματος, έχουν μήκος πέντε εκατοστά και ζυγίζουν δεκαεπτά γραμμάρια. Μόλις εκκολαφθούν, ανεβαίνουν όλοι μαζί στην επιφάνεια της άμμου και κατευθύνονται προς τη θάλασσα. Κάνουν την έξοδό τους συνήθως κατά τη διάρκεια της νύχτας ή νωρίς το χάραμα και προσανατολίζονται προς τον φωτεινότερο ορίζοντα. Αυτό το πρώτο ταξίδι των νεοσσών είναι και το σημαντικότερο της ζωής τους γιατί βοηθά τα χελωνάκια να προσανατολιστούν και να μπορέσουν να ξαναγυρίσουν στον ίδιο τόπο μερικές δεκαετίες αργότερα για να γεννήσουν και να αναπαραχθούν. Οι νεοσσοί έχουν να αντιμετωπίσουν πολλούς φυσικούς εχθρούς όπως καβούρια, γλάρους και ψάρια. Η θνησιμότητά τους είναι εξαιρετικά υψηλή - υπολογίζεται ότι σε κάθε χίλια χελωνάκια επιζεί και ενηλικιώνεται μόνο ένα! Η θαλάσσια χελώνα Caretta caretta έχει καταχωρηθεί στο Διεθνές Κόκκινο Βιβλίο σαν απειλούμενο είδος. Ανάμεσα στις κύριες απειλές που αντιμετωπίζει είναι η υποβάθμιση και η καταστροφή των βιοτόπων αναπαραγωγής της, η χρήση αλιευτικών εργαλείων, η ύπαρξη σκουπιδιών και πλαστικών σακουλών. Στην Ελλάδα και ιδιαίτερα στη Ζάκυνθο που φιλοξενεί κάποιες από τις σημαντικότερες παραλίες για την αναπαραγωγή της Caretta caretta στη Μεσόγειο, η τουριστική ανάπτυξη κοντά στις παραλίες ωοτοκίας με τις πολεοδομικές παρεμβάσεις, τον έντονο φωτισμό και το θόρυβο καθώς και τις ανθρώπινες δραστηριότητες αναψυχής στο θαλάσσιο χώρο προβάλει ως ξεχωριστός παράγοντας που επηρεάζει αρνητικά τις περιοχές αναπαραγωγής και τις παραλίες ωοτοκίας. ΤΑΥΤΟΤΗΤΑ Επιστημονικό όνομα: Caretta caretta Περιγραφή: Ένα από τα επτά είδη θαλάσσιας χελώνας που υπάρχουν στον πλανήτη. Μήκος: Μέχρι 1 μέτρο Βιότοπος: Ζει στη θάλασσα, αλλά λόγω του ότι έχει πνεύμονες βγαίνει συχνά στην επιφάνεια της θάλασσας για να αναπνεύσει και στις αμμώδεις παραλίες για να γεννήσει αφού εκεί ολοκληρώνεται ο βιολογικός της κύκλος, με την ωοτοκία, την εκκόλαψη, και την είσοδο των νεοσσών στη θάλασσα. Κύριες απειλές: Υποβάθμιση και η καταστροφή των βιοτόπων αναπαραγωγής του είδους, παγίδευση σε αλιευτικά εργαλεία, ύπαρξη σκουπιδιών και πλαστικών σακουλών. Αξιοσημείωτη είναι η υποβάθμιση που συνεπάγεται η τουριστική ανάπτυξη κοντά στις παραλίες ωοτοκίας με τις πολεοδομικές παρεμβάσεις, τον έντονο φωτισμό και το θόρυβο καθώς και τις ανθρώπινες δραστηριότητες αναψυχής στο θαλάσσιο χώρο. κλείσιμο Μαυρόγυπας (Aegypius monachus) Ο Μαυρόγυπας είναι σπάνιο και τοπικό επιδημητικό είδος που έχει χαρακτηριστεί προστατευόμενο καθώς πλέον κινδυνεύει με εξαφάνιση στην Ελλάδα σύμφωνα με το Κόκκινο Βιβλίο των Απειλούμενων Ειδών της χώρας. Μέχρι τις αρχές της δεκαετίας του 1950 ήταν πολύ διαδεδομένο και πολυάριθμο, τόσο στην ηπειρωτική Ελλάδα όσο και στην Κρήτη. Στη συνέχεια ο πληθυσμός του συρρικνώθηκε δραματικά με αποτέλεσμα τη δεκαετία του 1980 η αναπαραγωγή του να περιοριστεί σε δύο περιοχές της Ελλάδας - τον Όλυμπο και στο Εθνικό Πάρκο Δαδιάς-Λευκίμης-Σουφλίου. Σήμερα ο μοναδικός αναπαραγόμενος πληθυσμός του μαυρόγυπα στη Βαλκανική απαντάται στο ΕΠ Δαδιάς όπου το WWF Ελλάς εργάζεται για την επιβίωση του εδώ και τρεις σχεδόν δεκαετίες. Αποτέλεσμα της παρουσίας του WWF στην περιοχή από το 1980 και της εγκατάστασης επιστημονικής ομάδα το 1993 είναι ο πληθυσμός του μαυρόγυπα να έχει αυξηθεί από 25 μόλις άτομα το 1980, σε 90-100 την τελευταία πενταετία. Ο μαυρόγυπας δεν μεταναστεύει και σπάνια πετά μακριά από την περιοχή αναπαραγωγής του. Πραγματοποιεί όμως κοντινές μετακινήσεις, ιδιαίτερα στη μη αναπαραγωγική ηλικία, με αποτέλεσμα μαυρόγυπες από το ΕΠ Δαδιάς συχνά μετακινούνται δυτικά έως το νομό Δράμας και βόρεια σε κοιλάδες του Άρδα εντός της Βουλγαρίας. Συχνάζει σε δασώδεις ημιορεινές και ορεινές περιοχές και φωλιάζει σε ώριμα πεύκα που περιβάλλονται από μικρά ανοίγματα ή χαμηλή βλάστηση σε πολύ απότομες πλαγιές. Ζευγαρώνει διά βίου. Από τον Ιανουάριο οι γονείς ξεκινούν τις αναπαραγωγικές τους πτήσεις πάνω από τη φωλιά τους, και κατασκευάζουν μαζί τη φωλιά που μετά από χρόνια συνεχούς χρήσης μπορεί να φτάσει ένα μέτρο ύψος και δύο μέτρα πλάτος. Το θηλυκό γεννά στα τέλη Φεβρουαρίου με αρχές Μαρτίου ένα αβγό, το οποίο επωάζουν και οι δύο γονείς για διάστημα 55-60 ημερών. Το μικρό ανεξαρτητοποιείται σε ηλικία 3,5 μηνών και πετά από τη φωλιά του, ενώ ωριμάζει για αναπαραγωγή σε 5-6 χρόνια. Τα ψοφίμια θηλαστικών ζώων μικρού και μεσαίου μεγέθους αποτελούν την κύρια τροφή του. Στο ΕΠ Δαδιάς συχνά παρατηρείται να κλέβει από το έδαφος τις χελώνες που αρπάζει και σπάζει ο Χρυσαετός. Ένας από τους κύριους παράγοντες που οδήγησαν στη μείωση των πληθυσμών των μαυρόγυπων στην ελληνική ύπαιθρο ήταν η έλλειψη τροφής λόγω της αλλαγής των πρακτικών κτηνοτροφίας, από ζώα ελεύθερης βοσκής σε εσταυλισμένα ζώα. Για να αντιμετωπιστεί αυτή η απώλεια, το 1987 δημιουργήθηκε χώρος συμπληρωματικής τροφοδοσίας των γυπών κοντά στο χωριό της Δαδιάς γεγονός που συνέβαλε στην αύξηση και σταθεροποίηση του πληθυσμού των μαυρόγυπων. Ένας επίσης σοβαρός παράγοντας της μείωσης των μαυρόγυπων αλλά και των άλλων ειδών γυπών ήταν η εκτεταμένη χρήση δηλητηριασμένων δολωμάτων για την καταπολέμηση των μεγάλων και μικρών σαρκοφάγων ζώων, όπως οι λύκοι, τα τσακάλια, οι αλεπούδες, τα κουνάβια και οι ασβοί, καθώς και των πουλιών, όπως αετοί και κορακοειδή, είδη άγριας πανίδας που στο παρελθόν διώκονταν ως ζώα «επιβλαβή» για την αγροτική παραγωγή. Οι μαζικές θανατώσεις γυπών που τρέφονταν με τα δηλητηριασμένα νεκρά ζώα οδήγησε στη συρρίκνωση των πληθυσμών τους σε ελάχιστες περιοχές της Ευρώπης και της Ελλάδας. Παρότι, ο όρος «επιβλαβές ζώο» δεν αναφέρεται πλέον επίσημα και η χρήση δηλητηριασμένων δολωμάτων έχει απαγορευτεί από το 1993 στην Ελλάδα, τα δολώματα συνεχίζουν να τοποθετούνται παράνομα στην ύπαιθρο. Τα δηλητηριασμένα ζώα που αφήνονται ανεξέλεγκτα στη φύση αποτελούν παγίδες θανάτου για τους ελάχιστους γύπες που έχουν απομείνει στην Ελλάδα και η κύρια απειλεί που αντιμετωπίζει ο μαυρόγυπας στη Δαδιά. Επίσης η μείωση των ώριμων δέντρων λόγω εκμετάλλευσης των δασών για παραγωγή ξύλου αποτέλεσε σε συνδυασμό με τους προαναφερόμενους, ακόμη έναν παράγοντα συρρίκνωσης των πληθυσμών του Μαυρόγυπα. Στα παραπάνω ήρθε να προστεθεί και η χωροθέτηση αιολικών πάρκων σε περιοχές αναζήτησης τροφής του μαυρόγυπα που συνιστά μία επιπλέον απειλή, το μέγεθος και τη σοβαρότητα της οποία διερευνά το WWF Ελλάς. Το γεγονός ότι οι περισσότερες φωλιές του είδους βρίσκονται εντός της Ζώνης Αυστηρής Προστασίας του ΕΠ Δαδιάς αλλά και η μακρόχρονη συμπληρωματική τροφοδοσία που διενεργείται στην περιοχή αποτελούν τους δύο βασικούς λόγους της αύξησης του πληθυσμού. Η ομάδα του WWF Ελλάς στην περιοχή επισημαίνει πως χρειάζεται αυστηρός έλεγχος της παράνομης χρήσης δηλητηριασμένων δολωμάτων αλλά και ενίσχυση της ελεύθερης βοσκής και βελτίωση των πληθυσμών των οπληφόρων εντός και εκτός των ορίων του Ε.Π. Δαδιάς για να εξασφαλιστεί το μέλλον του είδους στην Ελλάδα και τα Βαλκάνια. Η ορθή χωροθέτηση των αιολικών πάρκων στους χώρους τροφοληψίας εκτός ΕΠ Δαδιάς μπορεί να μειώσει τα περιστατικά προσκρούσεων στις ανεμογεννήτριες και για αυτό το σκοπό το WWF Ελλάς έχει καταθέσει πρόταση για την υιοθέτηση ορθών πρακτικών χωροθέτησης. ΤΑΥΤΟΤΗΤΑ Επιστημονικό όνομα: Aegypius monachus Κοινό όνομα: Μαυρόγυπας & στον Έβρο καρτάλι Περιγραφή: Ο μεγαλύτερος γύπας της Ευρώπης, σε νεαρή ηλικία έχει μαύρο χρώμα ενώ σαν ενήλικας είναι καστανόμαυρος και έχει καστανόχρωμη τραχηλιά γύρω από το λαιμό. Έχει κοντή ουρά και πλατιές φτερούγες, τις οποίες κρατά επίπεδες κατά το πέταγμα. Άνοιγμα φτερών: 2,8 - 3 μέτρα Βάρος: 7,5-8 κιλά Βιότοπος: Στην περιοχή του δάσους Δαδιάς φωλιάζει σε πλαγιές με απότομες κλίσεις όπου κυριαρχούν τα ώριμα πευκοδάση. Κύριες απειλές: Θνησιμότητα για την οποία ευθύνονται άμεσα ή έμμεσα οι άνθρωποι και μείωση της διαθεσιμότητας τροφής. Κύρια αιτία θανάτου αποτελούν τα δηλητηριασμένα δολώματα. κλείσιμο Αγριόγιδο (Rupicapra rupicapra balcanica) Σήμερα στην Ελλάδα υπάρχουν δεκαπέντε μικροί πληθυσμοί, διάσπαρτοι στη Β. και Ν. Πίνδο, στον Όλυμπο, στη Ρούμελη, στη Ροδόπη και σε ορισμένα ακόμα βουνά των συνόρων. Τα αγριόγιδα απαντώνται συνήθως σε κοπάδια των 5-15 ατόμων αλλά τα αρσενικά ζουν μόνα τους, εκτός από την περίοδο της αναπαραγωγής. Εκτιμάται ότι ο συνολικός αριθμός του στην Ελλάδα δεν ξεπερνά πλέον τα 500 άτομα. Η εξαφάνιση αρκετών πληθυσμών αγριόγιδου από τα ελληνικά βουνά και η δραματική συρρίκνωση όλων των υπολοίπων οδήγησαν την πολιτεία στην απαγόρευση του κυνηγιού του. Ωστόσο, ακόμα και σήμερα το παράνομο κυνήγι παραμένει η κυριότερη απειλή για το είδος. Σε αυτό συμβάλλουν η ουσιαστικά ανύπαρκτη φύλαξη των βιοτόπων του, τα προβλήματα ή η έλλειψη φορέων διαχείρισης και ειδικών επιστημόνων και φυλάκων στις προστατευόμενες περιοχές όπου απαντάται, η συχνή οριοθέτηση των καταφυγίων άγριας ζωής χωρίς να λαμβάνονται υπόψη οι οικολογικές απαιτήσεις του είδους αλλά και η διάνοιξη ορεινού οδικού δικτύου ακόμα και στις πιο απομακρυσμένες περιοχές, με αποτέλεσμα να διευκολύνεται πολύ η προσέγγιση των λαθροκυνηγών. Σοβαρές είναι και οι απειλές που προέρχονται από την καταστροφή και την υποβάθμιση καίριων σημείων του βιότοπου του ζώου από ορισμένες ανθρώπινες δραστηριότητες όπως το μότο κρός κλπ. Το γεγονός ότι οι πληθυσμοί του αγριόγιδου στη χώρα μας είναι όχι μόνο λιγοστοί, αλλά και μικροί σε αριθμό ατόμων, εγκυμονεί κινδύνους γενετικής αποδυνάμωσής τους. Η απουσία επικοινωνίας και ανταλλαγής γονιδίων μεταξύ αυτών των πληθυσμών μειώνει τις πιθανότητες επιβίωσης του είδους στο απώτερο μέλλον. Ταυτόχρονα, σενάρια για εισαγωγή στη χώρα μας ατόμων από άλλες περιοχές εμπεριέχουν πάντα τον κίνδυνο της γενετικής αλλοίωσης. Το WWF Ελλάς θεωρεί πως η προστασία ενός είδους ή μιας περιοχής προϋποθέτει επιστημονική γνώση. Για αυτό το λόγο ξεκινήσαμε πραγματοποιώντας μία μελέτη του πληθυσμού της περιοχής και προωθώντας την στους φορείς της περιοχής. Επίσης συμβάλλουμε ενεργά στην προσπάθεια να τηρηθεί η απαγόρευση του κυνηγιού στην περιοχή του Εθνικού Πάρκου αλλά και στην αποτροπή της υποβάθμισης του βιοτόπου του ζώου. ΤΑΥΤΟΤΗΤΑ Επιστημονικό όνομα: Rupicapra rupicapra balcanica Κοινό όνομα: Αγριόγιδο Περιγραφή: Το χειμώνα το τρίχωμα του σώματός του είναι σκούρο καφέ, σχεδόν μαύρο, ενώ το καλοκαίρι είναι ανοιχτόχρωμο. Στο κεφάλι ξεχωρίζουν οι σκουρόχρωμες λωρίδες που ξεκινάνε από τα κέρατα και φτάνουν στα ρουθούνια του ζώου (μία σε κάθε πλευρά). Και τα δύο φύλα φέρουν κέρατα, σχεδόν ίδιου μεγέθους, που είναι όρθια και γυριστά προς τα πίσω, σαν αγκίστρια. Τρέφεται με πόες, ενώ το χειμώνα συμπληρώνει τη διατροφή του με φύλλα, βελόνες κωνοφόρων, μπουμπούκια, κλαδάκια και λειχήνες. κλείσιμο Καφέ αρκούδα (Ursus arctos) Η αρκούδα εμφανίστηκε πριν από 35 εκατ. χρόνια και κατάφερε να προσαρμοστεί από τις παγωμένες τούνδρες της Αλάσκας και τις στέπες της Ασίας έως τα ζεστά μεσογειακά δάση της νότιας Ευρώπης.